Heartbreak
by dopeycookiemonster
Summary: Max left the flock five years ago. She couldn't handle seeing Fang with the new girl, Alexandria. One day, she meets the flock. Can she trust them? Can she explain how she was pregnant that night? FAXNESS. Rated T for language and because I wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

**HEARTBREAK**

This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I will update after I get reveiws. Then, I will update everyweek. Sorry this is short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...yet

GAZZY: you can never own all of this *swivel hips*

ME: One, NEVER do that. Two, shut up.

GAZZY: On with the story!

**MAX**

Her name was Alexandria. She took away my flock, boyfriend, and my happiness. That's why I left five years ago. That's why I left my soul-mate. And to top it all off, I was pregnant.

_*Flashback* _

_I stared at the pregnancy test in my hands. HOLY...cheese puffs. Sorry,I have a six year old mind reader. I'm pregnant. Oh my gosh. How will Fang react? Will he love his baby. That's right, the baby is Fang's. I should go tell him._

_"FANG!" I screamed._

_"WHAT!" he kicked down the door shouting. Before he could look, I hid the test behind my back. I didn't want him freaking out just yet._

_"I'm -" I was cut off by a scream. The scream didn't belong to any of my flock. Fang and I rushed out the door. We looked towards the sky, and we notice a girl with -uck- red hair falling. Fang sprinted towards her and just barely caught her in his arms_

_"My name is Alexandria. What's your name cutie?" she asked seductively. I was waiting for Fang to tell her that was no chance, but he didn't._

_"I'm Fang," he whispered while gazing into her muddy, gray eyes. I was boiling with jealousy and rage at that point._

_**Max are you okay **Angel was speaking to me threw my head again._

_**I'm fine Angel. I'm just mad.**_

_**I don't like Alexandria, Max. She scares me.**_

_**That makes two of us!**_

_Angel giggled and left my mind. I sighed and walked up to my room. How can I tell Fang now?_

_A week later, Fang was calling her Alex. The rest of the flock didn't like her. I can't blame them._

_The baby inside of me was barely noticeable. I'm a little chubby, and threw up every morning. Other than that, I was great. The flock thinks I'm just gaining weight from stress. They haven't heard me in the morning yet._

_"I was walking into town today and I saw a grocery store. They had tons of fruit and junk food. The carrots were so orange. A horse would probably want to eat it. Max, I want a horse. I could ride around in it and compete in those competitions. I could win tons of money. I could be a billionaire. I love that song. I would love to meet Opera and the Queen. Imagine playing basketball with the president. Can he play that sport at all? Is he good? I could use my wings to dunk the ball. I could hmph humph hmmm," Nudge's annoying voice was cut off by Gazzy's hand. Thank God._

_"Nudge we love you, but can you just stop talking for one minute?" Gazzy asked. Nudge sighed and returned to her tv show._

_"MAX!" Iggy yelled while running into the room, "Do not go in Fang's room." Fang and Alexandria have been unusually quiet. I quickly got off the couch and ran to Fang's room. I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. I saw Fang and Alexandria making out. They were about to start ripping eachother's clothes off. _

_I turned around while hot tears ran down my cheek. She won over Fang. It wouldn't be soon before she took over the flock. I jumped out of the window with nothing but the clothes on my back and the baby in my stomach._

_*End Flashback*_

That was the day my heart broke and it still is broken. Nine months after that night I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Isabella. I also gained new powers. I can control the four elements and create force fields. My daughter can turn invisible and take over a person's body. She has black hair with chocolate eyes. She has my leadership skills, and my sarcasm.

"Mommy, I'm bored can you make cookies," she asked. My four year old knows that the only thing I can make is cookies.

"Sure, sweet heart, I just have to go to the grocery store and get the ingredients," I answered.

"Okay, can Aunt Vicky babysit me," she questioned. Vicky was my best friend. She isn't actually related to us. I called Vicky and immediately agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the awesome reviews. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know. For the question about Isabella being like a Mary Sue. If you read my profile, it said that I still don't know all the meanings to stuff. I read one story with Mary Sues and they were pretty and manipulative. Isabella is four so of course she is cute. Since she is an only child and cute, Max spoils her. I think Alexandria is more manipulative. If you are curious about the ages it is on my profile. It is the ages five years ago when Alexandria messed Fang up. So Max, Iggy, Fang is 23. Nudge is 21. Gazzy is 18. Angel is 11. What does OC mean?**

**Angel: she doesn't own us *uses mind control* read and review**

**FANG**

How could I be so stupid? I let the love of my life get away. What? No, of course I'm talking about Max. As soon as Alexandria came, my mind went fuzzy in a bad way. I remember me catching her then Iggy slapping me saying that Max left. We found out Alexandria was evil and her power was to seduce anyone. I literally threw her out the window. I am still looking for Max. It has been five years and I still don't know what Max was hiding behind her back the day Alexandria ruined our lives.

"Fang, I'm hungry," Nudge whined. That was the shortest thing I ever heard her say.

"Are you sure Max is still alive?" Iggy murmured. How can he say such a thing? Of course she was alive. Right? RIGHT?

I nodded my head and swooped down. We landed by a grocery store. We walked in and went to the isle with the most calories.

"No, Vicky!" a strange voice whispered, "Max nothing, Isabella can not fly on her own." Max? The girl is Max. Who is Isabella?

"Max?" Angel called out the girl whipped her head around. Max was even more beautiful than I could imagine. Max's eyes popped out of her head. She whipped around so fast it seemed like she was a blur.

"Follow her!" I yelled. The flock ran after her. As soon as she took flight we were on top of her. She landed near a royal blue house with a gray, stone chimney. She took out her golden keys that matched her golden hair. Her brown eyes commented her hair in the most beautiful way. Her lips were so full and kissable. She, um, sorry off subject. Anyway she dug her keys in the lock and stormed in.

"Fang, ring the doorbell," Angel commanded. She was hiding in the tree with the rest of the flock. I stood in front of the door and rang the bell. A small girl with black hair opened the door.

"Mommy, there is a man here," she hollered. Max walked to the door. MOMMY? WHEN DID SHE HAVE A KID?

**MAX**

I began to walk to the grocery store. I would fly, but this is a crowded town. I walked towards the chocolate chips, but my phone rang.

"Hey it's Vicky," the person on the other side of the phone said, "Isabella wants to go for a fly." I will explain how she knows about our wings later.

"No, Vicky!" I answered. Isabella knows she can not fly without someone with her, me.

"But Max, she really wants to!" she exclaimed.

"Max nothing, Isabella can not fly on her own." I replied. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Max?" the familiar voice called. The voice belonged to Angel. Crap! The flock is here. Fang is here. Is Alexandria here? I turned my head around. My eyes widened at the fact that Alexandria wasn't with them. ISABELLA! I have to make sure she is safe. I quickly stormed out of the store and flew home. Next, I jiggled the keys into the lock.

"ISABELLA!" I screamed.

"Max, calm down," Vicky whispered, "She is sleeping." I ran into the living room and found my baby sleeping on the couch.

"The flock," I murmured.

"What about them?" Vicky replied.

"They are here, in town!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously, this is like destiny!" Vicky screamed.

"Or a nightmare," I muttered.

"I'm going to leave so you can talk to _FANG,_" she spoke joyfully. Sometimes, I regret telling her my life story. I only told her because I was drunk. She also saw my wings that hazy night. Well that was the past, this is the present.

_*Flashback*_

_I finally found a babysitter and was going to a party. There was a girl in my night courses. Her name was Victoria. She couldn't be a eraser because those sexist pig scientists decided to only make male ones. She was very nice. She had brown hair that was in a pixie cut. She had piercing green eyes. She was sarcastic and didn't take shit from anyone. She was a human me._

_We arrived at the party with style outfits. I wore a loose, ripped bright blue t-shirt with skinny jeans.I had no makeup on. Vicky wore a red miniskirt and a low cut black shirt. She wore black heels and I wore blue converse. The party smelled worse than Gazzy's farts. It was a mixture of beer, vodka, and throw up._

_"Drinking will help with smell," Vicky slurred while noticing my pinched nose. I figured it could help so I downed a shot. Then another. Then another. My vision blurred._

_"So what is your secret? How are you so perfect?," Vicky came over to me._

_"I have wings!" I shouted as I pulled out my wings. Let's just say everyone's eyes bugged out. We both tripped walked home and have been best friends since than._

_*End Flashback*_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Isabella.

"Mommy, there is a man here," she hollered. Man? I walked to the door and found...Fang. Great ( note the sarcasm). I told Isabella to go inside, set a force field up behind me, and turned to face Fang.

"Where is Alexandria?" I asked jealously. I know what your thinking. I am still hopelessly in love with the boy who ripped my heart out, ripped it, and stomped on the pieces. I can't let him know that though.

"I threw her out a window after I found out she was using her power to seduce me," he shrugged. SHRUGGED! He just told me a valuable piece of information and all he could do is shrug. Wait! He said Alexandria was using her power to seduce him. Maybe he still loves me. Who am I kidding, of course he doesn't.

I walked through the force field and walked into the kitchen. Since I made the force field, I could walk through it.

_Bang!_ I guess Fang's face met my force field. I think they dislike each other. I do not tell good jokes so shut up. I spent twenty minutes making cookies, but he was still shouting. I better go talk to him.

**Me: *pokes Fang***

**Fang: *silence***

**Me: *poke* your silence annoys me**

**Fang: *silence***

**Me: I honestly think your emo *poke***

**Fang: *squirms***

**Me: *poke* you are boring me...Wanna go kill Dylan?**

**Fang: Hell ya!**

**Me: Gasp! He speaks.**

**Fang: I'll get the shovel**

**Me: hmm a talkative criminal**

**Fang: C'MON**

**Me: only if people reveiw**

**Fang: PLZ reveiw I really hate Dylan**

**Dylan: What you guys talking about?**

**Me: What are yo doing in my lair?**

**Dylan: Its your room.**

**Me: *glares* Fang, sick 'em**

**Dylan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

**Please review it takes two seconds and it will make me update more. It won't bite, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally finished writing this yay. I do admit that I am going fast and that I need to slow down. That is because I'm used to writing a story in about two or three pages not twenty. I want this story to be about ten chapters long so if you have any ideas please tell me. Also, Max is really powerful because she is Maximum Ride, duh. I also killed Dylan with Fang's help. He actually smiled! Thanks so much for the reviews and keep them up.**

**Max: Oh yeah I get to do the disclaimer. *ahem* Lydia is too awesome to own us. Uh Lyd, I think I read this flashcard wrong.**

**Me: No you read it right**

**Max: *mumbles something that can't be heard***

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**FANG**

_Ow!_ Did I just run into solid air? I think I did. I can't believe she wouldn't stay to hear me out. I think it was me shrugging that made her leave. Women always take the slightest movements and turn them into a deeper meaning.

"MAX HEAR ME OUT!"I screamed after twenty minutes. She stepped out of the kitchen with a chocolate cookie in her hand. She smirked when she saw me on the ground.

"I see you met my force field," she laughed. New Power? What until she sees my power. I can see the future. My last vision was my wedding with Max as the bride. I really liked that vision. Unfortunately, the future always changes.

"We really hit it off," I replied sarcastically, "Max, please come back to me,"

"You broke my heart," she whispered. I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed her right on the lips. She was kissing back! We kept kissing until we needed air. We were silent for a long time.

"I-I-I can't do this again," she said uncertainly. She turned to walk away. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back into me.

"Please don't go," I whispered.

"I can't stand my heart breaking again."

"If I could control what happened, I would never had let Alexandria come within a mile of us!"

"But you did!"

"I don't even remember what happened Max. She controlled me. If I could have had control over my self, we would still be together. We could be married and have kids!"

"Too late for the having kids with you thing." WHAT DID SHE SAY!

"What are you talking about?"

"Isabella come here!" the little girl skipped skipped into the room. Max must have taken down the force field.

"Yes mommy," she giggled. She is so cute. Cuter than Angel. **(A/N Fang is really OOC he even gave a speech)**

"Fang meet your daughter," Max spoke. Isabella's and my eyes widened in shock. I thought we looked alike.

"DADDY!" she ran to me and threw herself in my arms. I smiled. That's the first time I have smiled in five years. Even if I only smiled when I was alone with Max.

"The day Alexandria unfortunately fell into our lives. That was the day I found out I was pregnant." Max said. She was hiding the test thingy behind her back. Now I understand what she was going to tell me.

"Max I am sorry I missed out on the first years of her life, but I want to be in her life."

"I'm sorry Fang, but I can't stand it if my heart breaks again," she said. She picked Isabella up, unfurled her wings, and flew away. I quickly flew after her, but she started to fly in hyper-speed.

**MAX**

I couldn't risk my heart being damaged again. I had to leave. I have an idea of where I should go. My mom's house is probably the only place I feel comfortable being in. I scooped Isabella up into my arms and flew away. I could feel his gaze penetrating my soul. He is going to chase me. Has he forgotten that I could fly at the speed of sound?

He was no match for my speed. I am, after all, Maximum Ride.

I started getting bored after an hour of flying. I usually love the feeling of the wind in my hair. I sighed and brushed back my dirty blonde hair. My eyes started to get heavy.

"MOMMY DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Isabella screamed. I forgot she was in my arms.

"Sorry sweetie."

"Mommy, I'm bored."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to see daddy again."

"No!"

"Other kids have a daddy they see every day!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You remember that I left the flock, right?" Isabella only knows that I left. She doesn't know that HE caused me to leave and broke my heart.

"Ya I remember."

"Your father was the reason I left."

"What he do?"

"He hurt my feelings."

"Oh, can we eat something now," she whispered. Ever since she was a little girl, she has eaten as much as me and I'm her mother. I saw an Applebee's in a small city under us.

"Would like to eat down there Isabella?" I asked.

"As long as it has good food!" I laughed at that comment. We flew down to the restaurant. As we entered, a hostess greeted us at the door. We were seated in a booth. It was still really late, so nobody was here. Thank God. I don't think our delicate ears could stand the noise.

"Welcome to Applebee's, may I take your order?" he asked. He was around my age and kinda cute. He smiled at me and winked. (**A/N I'm actually eating at Applebee's as I'm writing this. Unfortunately, the waiter isn't cute)**

"I'll have a coke and a t-bone steak," Isabella ordered. We don't order more than one drink because we can get refills.

"I will also have that," I ordered. It's always funny when the waiter's eyes are huge like that.

"Are you sure you two can eat all that?"

"Sorry we forgot appetizers. We will have the sliders am boneless buffalo wings."

"Don't you think that's a little much?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She's only like five and your super skinny."

"She's four!" Isabella is cracking up at this point. I'm silently laughing too.

"How can a four year old eat that big of a steak?"

"It's something right?"

"I-I-I- is this a joke?"

"I'm not laughing, but I am hungry. Can you please get us what we ordered?" he left with a huff. Our food came after thirty minutes. We both ate all of our meals and ordered dessert. We ordered two chocolate chip cookie sundaes. (**A/N I'm eating that right now**) The waiter was so shocked he passed out.

"Mommy, I think we should get the check now," Isabella sweetly whispered.

"Excuse me, manager?" I asked an official looking person who was passing by. I hoped he was actually the manager.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" I pointed to the passed out waiter, "Oh dear!"

"Can we please have the check?" I asked. He scurried away and came back with the check. We received a discount because the waiter had "a terrible misfortune". Isabella was too tired to fly, so we went to a hotel. Remember when I said Isabella could take over a person's body, this is where we use that power.

"Sweetie, can you use your power?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm very tired, but I'll do it for you."

"If your too tired, you don't have to do it."

"It's okay, mommy. I want to."

"Well let's get this done. " I walked up to the person behind the desk. It was an old lady almost fast asleep. Isabella poked her. She woke up with a start. Then, Isabella went to work. Isabella and the woman's eyes glazed over. Isabella fell limp in my arms because she was in the other old woman gave us our room keys with no charge. Isabella awoke as I was walking away.

"Great job girl!" I congratulated her. She nodded her head in response. I hate seeing her like this. I carried her up to our room and collasped on the bed with her in my arms. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Me: hey Iggy **

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: I bet you cant make me cookies**

**Iggy: I so can *goes and makes cookies***

**Me: that is how you get cookies**

**Gazzy: nice one lyd**

**Me: you make stink bombs right?**

**Gazzy: Yeah...**

**Me: can you make them smell as bad as your farts**

**Gazzy: Here**

**Me: thanks...REVIEW OR SMELL MY WRATH**

**Flock: she's armed REVIEW**

**Gazzy: it doesn't smell that bad ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SORRY. I am so sorry I couldn't update last week. I had so much homework and sports practices. I am extremely sorry. I can't even make this longer to repay you because I still have no time. On the brighter note, I have corrupted my best friend into liking fanfiction. Her username is pinkos98. She is starting a fanfic about the Uncharted series. IDK what that is.I looked up the summary online so I could read it. Apparently It's a video game or something. So PLZ check it out even if you don't know what the uncharted series is. She only has one review (me) and I feel bad. Read and REVIEW (this story and my friends) You know I have no reviews on my Snow White story. Sad face:( **

**ANGEL: I love Snow White**

**GAZZY: WE KNOW**

**ANGEL: Did you know Fang's favorite movie is Cinderella?**

**IGGY: hahahahahahahh WHY?**

**Angel: 'cuz Cinderella has blonde hair like Max.**

**FANG: AAAAAANNNNNGGGEEELLL!**

**ANGEL: GOTTA GO**

**IGGY: hahahahahahah Lydia doesn't hahahahahah own us hahahahahahahaha**

**GAZZY: teehee**

**ANGEL **

Max just flew away. That's not good. I can't believe Fang ruined our chances of getting Max back. It was all his fault. If I was leader after Max left, we would have found her faster. All I would have to do to get her to stay would use Bambi eyes, but Fang just had to be leader.

_**Wait to go Fang. You made her leave.**_ I thought to him.

_**Shut up and get out of my head.**_ He thought back.

**FANG**

She left. Again. I couldn't even stop her. Then, I had Angel yelling at me.

"Nice one Fang. She left again!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Way to go. You messed up again," Nudge murmured. Angel and Gazzy were glaring. I could even hear Total growling in Iggy's backpack. Why are they blaming me. It was her choice to leave.

_**Only because you broke her heart.**_ Angel chimed in through my head.

_**Shut it!**_ I angrily replied. That girl is psychotic. She always wants to be leader.

I miss Max. It honestly feels like half of me is missing and I'm not trying to sound poetic. She even carried our child for god's sake. How could I let her go?

"She probably went to her mom's house," I stated. I got muttered yeahs and whatevers from the flock. We unfurled our wings and took flight. My wings are a deep midnight black. It seems almost like a purple when the light hits it. The flight was in dead silence. That's a hard thing when Nudge is around, but it was done. God I miss Max. Isn't love supposed to conquer any spell. Apparently that's only in fairy tales.

"Let's set up camp down there," I finally spoke after four hours of flying. My wings were beat. They nodded there heads unenthusiastically. They are still pissed at me.

There I was sitting by the fire trying to think about my daughter's beautiful face. My daughter. I cant believe I had a daughter. I missed four years of her life. Max clearly did a great job raising her because Isabella didn't talk back or disrespect anyone. She was obviously our kid now that I think about it. She has my hair and nose, but Max's mouth and eyes.

"Fang, we're sorry," I heard from in front of me. I looked up and saw the flock. I think it was Nudge's voice.

"For what?" I asked.

"For blaming you for Max leaving," Gazzy replied.

"Ya dude you were under a curse It's not your fault," Iggy stated.

"It's okay guys. It's cool," I said. Then we went into one of those Hallmark moments by having a group hug.

"What a great family moment," I swirled only to find Ari. Seriously, why does he have to ruin the moment.

"What do you want Dog Breath?" I answered. He rolled his eyes.

"Well tooth, the scientists are very interested in that daughter of yours," he stated.

"She is in New York!" I replied. I didn't tell him the state she is-probably-was in. I just picked a random state. The awesome thing is HE BELIEVED IT.

"Well as much as I would like to kill you, I have a deadline,"

"Bye coward."

"Do not me that!"

"Call you what puppy?" I said. The flock needs to leave. Hey look! They are slowly backing away.

"I'm warning you birdie,"

"Whatever you say wolfie," I said sarcastically while making the universal shoo sign behind my back. I saw them disappear into the trees. I am such a genius.

"You wanna fight let's fight!" he lunged at me. I quickie turned invisible and gingerly made my way to the flock. I'm not sure if they took flight or not.

_**We are up in the air in a cave.**_ Angel thought.

_**Okay. **_I thought back. I flew up high and spotted a cave about a mile away. **(A/N he is still invisible. so Ari can't see him.) **

I landed in the cave and took off my invisibility. I looked up and saw Angel running at me. I hugged her. After many cheers and hugs we fell asleep. It was Iggy's turn on watch, so I could sleep. Unfortunately, sleep eluded me. All I had were nightmares.

**Ari**

Where did he go? He was just here. Oh well, time to go to New York and catch the baby bird. We were in New Jersey, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Jeb spoke on the other end.

"Hello father."

"THE KID IS TRAVELING TO ARIZONA, NOT NEW YORK!"

"How do you know that?"

"She has a chip!"

"Oh." I answered before the line went dead. Doesn't my father express his love so much? Note the sarcasm.

**DYLAN: that wasn't your best chapter**

**FANG: I thought I killed you**

**DYLAN: I have magic spit duh**

**ME: i really do hate you**

**DYLAN: I know**

**ME: leave my liar**

**DYLAN: it's only your room *wolf attacks him* SAVE YOURSELF**

**ME: there safe as long as they review**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It feels like I've been typing forever. On top of that, I have been so busy with sports and school. BTW... MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS. I got a laptop from Santa. It is awesome. What did you guys get for Christmas, Hannukah, or the other holiday I can't spell. I think this chapter is a little longer than it usually is. IDK. **

**Also, my bestie still has no reviews for her story. Her username is pinkos98. PLZ check it out and review. My Snow White story also has no reviews. Dopey is even in it. I love Dopey. My favorite Disney characters are: Dopey, Flounder, Sebastian, and the mice from Cinderella. They have skill. **

**Ella: it about time I am introduced in this story!**

**Max: By the way your dancing, I can tell your excited.**

**Ella: TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE**

**Max: Nah, I don't like to teach.**

**Me: If I owned them, they would be this cool. Sadly, I don't own them.**

**MAX**

Have you ever wondered what would happen if an event in your lifetime never happened? If Alexandria never stuck her disgusting red hair in the picture, Isabella would have grown up with a father. If I forgave Fang, we could be living kinda happily ever after. But of course life doesn't end happily. Right now I am walking up the driveway toward my own mother's house. Am I nervous? Hell yeah! Why you might ask, well I haven't told my mother about Isabella yet. Isabella does know stories about my mom, Dr. Martinez.

"Mommy, is Grandma nice like in the stories?" my little angel asked.

"She is one of the kindest people I know," I answered. She nodded her head and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I gingerly walked up the stairs and tapped on the door. My mom swung open the door and looked at me flabbergasted.

"Max?" she asked. When I slowly nodded my head, she swallowed me into a huge hug. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt.

"Mommy, I want a cookie!" Isabella said into my waist. My mom looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Mommy?" she asked. That's when I started to explain the whole story of what happened. I told her about Fang being "put under a spell" by Alexandria and how Fang came back FIVE years later to say he was sorry. I also told her about our powers and how I left Fang standing there like an idiot.

"Well...I am disappointed about how you were pregnant so young, but I can't change that. Ella will be home from work soon, so why don't you come in. The cookies are almost ready," she spoke after a while. Isabella's and my face lit up. Mom laughed at our similar expressions.

**FANG**

I we are about a day away from Dr. Martinez's house. We decided to get some food before we headed off again. We went this fast food place named Five Guys. Unfortunately, the waiter was a girl my age. She also had red hair. I honestly hate red heads. They always try to kiss me. I'm into dirty blond, hair, especially Max's.

"Hey cutie, want do you want to have besides me?" she asked flirtatiously. _Okay. _Some people are just really weird. We quickly ordered our glut of food. Her eyes were slightly larger than they would be, but you could tell she was trying to hide her expression. I only smirked at her.

"Hey Fang can we leave. This girl has a big stalker vibe." Iggy whispered really low so only us bird kids could here it. Angel and Nudge giggled. I was laughing on the inside. I slowly nodded and asked for our food to go. We quickly began to walk out the door, but I was last in line. All of a sudden, I was grabbed and suddenly felt pressure on my lips. I looked down and saw the cashier's lips on mine. That is disgusting. I quickly pushed her off me and gave her a quirked an eyebrow.

"Your welcome," she said with a loss of breath.

"Umm...sorry, but I am already in love with someone else," I answered trying to let her down easy.

"She doesn't need to know," she spoke again. What is with this girl? She just doesn't know when to give up. I decided that my usual silentness would be sufficient in this situation. I turned around, walked out the door, and joined the flock. Regular people are so weird.

**MAX**

"MOM I'm home," Ella called while opening the door, "This girl came into my store today and bou- MAX! I can't believe your home! Whose the little girl?" I quickly explained my story again. By the time I finished, it was already dark out. The cookies were also cold. I was not happy about that. Because, we never ate dinner, Mom ordered three cheese pizzas. They were amazing.

We were watching some show that has people doing dangerous and funny things. I think it was called Ridiculousness. It was hilarious. Isabella was slowly falling asleep in my lap. Her breathing eventually evened out. Her face looked so calm and peaceful. She is such a sweet little girl. I feel terrible that she didn't grow up with no father.

"It's time to go to bed girls. It's already midnight. Max, you and Isabella can sleep n the guest room. Okay?' Mom stated. I picked Isabella up. She is getting heavier every day. Of course, you would think she is very light.

The guest room was a light peach with dark brown furniture. There was a double bed in the center of the room, with a dresser right next to it. The bed had a comforter that was light brown with purple swirls. There were also an assortment of brown and purple pillows.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I carefully tucked Isabella in and stood up. I walked to the door. Behind, the door stood none other than Ella. She probably wants to gossip and know my feelings about Fang.

"You and Fang. Spill!" she demanded. I told you. Now I have to talk about my feelings. Kill me now. Maybe if I play dumb, she will go away.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You know what!"

"No I really don't know what your talking about."

"I know you love Fang!"

"If you already know, why are you asking me?"

"MAX. Stop acting stupid. I want to know if you will ever forgive him."

"One, maybe I am not acting. Two, I don't know. I mean I know I still am in love with him, but I was so hurt."

"Well, you said that girl had him under a spell. That means that he is still in love with you."

"Isn't love supposed to conquer all spells. **(A/N I think I said that already, but whatever) **He obviously didn't love me that much."

"Max that is only in fairy tales. Now let's talk about something more important. Iggy. Okay so I've been talking to him over the phone, but i don't know if he likes me or not." she said while looking down at the white carpet. I have know idea how we changed topics so fast.

"I don't know. He probably does like beca- wait you've been talking to him on the phone. since when?" I asked. She laughed nervously.

"Well... since I met him. Fang doesn't even know we have been talking. Please don't be mad," she begged. I sighed and looked at her. She looked genuinely sorry.

"Its okay. I'm not mad," I answered. Ella was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by mumbling in the background. I looked around and noticed the noise was coming from Isabella. It sounded like she was saying the same word over and over again. It sounded like 'Daddy.'

**ARI**

"What is taking you so long?" my father asked through the phone.

"What do you mean?" I retorted. Its not my fault that the wings they stapled to us require day long breaks.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Just get it done!" he exclaimed. He is such a bundle of joy, isn't he?

**I am sooooooo bored right now. I am watching Toddlers and Tiaras. It is hilarious. If anyone reading this does do pageants, is it really that expensive? Also, why make a kid do it, if they clearly don't want to. Anyway, please review to this, my friend's story, and my other story. Gracias. **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been way too lazy to update for the past month. I had ¾ of this written weeks ago, but I really wanted to add the ending. So anyway there is this thing on fanfiction where you can see who visits your story. So I know a ton of people have not been reviewing. Is it really that hard? Actually it is kind of is since I never know what to say. I usually just say cool or awesome but at least I say something. My best friend still has no review so PLZ PLZ PLZ help her out. Her username is pinkos98. **

**FANG: Stop whining. Nobody likes you.**

**Me: Thats because everybody loves me not likes me... unlike you.**

**MAX: burn.**

**FANG: shut up**

**IGGY: I think we all know how you can get her to shut up. *wiggles eyebrows***

**GAZZY: **

**MAX: Iggy you scare me.**

**IGGY: not as much as Lydia when she finds out that she doesn't own Maximum Rde**

**Me: What?**

**MAX**

I was thinking of many things all night. I was thinking of the conversation I had with Ella. I starting to think it was very soap opera of me to leave Fang. I mean the slut did control him, and he obviously still likes me because he kissed me. If he ever finds me, I am now positive that I will forgive him. Unless he has a slut attached to his lips like that Lissa girl. I was also thinking of the words I heard Isabella whisper. When I heard that, my heart tore a little bit. I never really thought of what my actions could do to her. I was thinking about all this, Fang shirtless, cookies, and Taylor Lautner. Hey I am still young. Any guy with abs makes me swoon, but don't get me started on Fang's rock hard body. So that's what I was thinking about as I slowly drifted away.

**FANG**

"Fang, lets set up camp," Iggy stated. I nodded and flew towards the ground. I remember when Max was mine. We would sneak away at night and kiss until morning. I remember all those times I got to carry her bridal style. Good times, good times.

"I think we should have a plan to get Max back," Gazzy said.

"I agree," I replied. We discussed and decided to use our secret weapon, Ella. It turns out she has been talking to Iggy since, well, a while. We called her and told her the plan.

"I think I already solved the problem," Ella whispered through the phone.

"How?" I asked. I was really curious.

"I'm going to let you suffer and not tell you," she answered. I groaned in frustration. On top of that, she hung up. This day just keeps getting better and better. First the stalker, now this.

**MAX**

You know in movies, they wake up to birds chirping. That's exactly how I woke up. I woke up in the mood to fly. I put on some of Ella's jeans and headed out. The air was so clear. I loved it. In the back of my mind I felt like something big is going to happen. I didn't know if it was good or bad. All I knew was that I was really in the mood for a movie.

"Hey Isabella, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Sure Mommy. Can we watch Snow White?" she answered. Her favorite movie was Snow White. I have no idea why. I put the disc into the DVD player and sat down on the couch. I had Isabella cradled in my arms. I put a blanket on us and looked up to watch.

We were disturbed by the door bell. Ella came skipping down the stairs and towards the door.

"Max come here!" she called. I walked through the kitchen, into the hallway, and turned to the door. I was greeted with none other than Fang. My eyes widened and I sucked in a I remembered what Ella and I talked about. I sprinted at him and kissed him with all my might. He enthusiastically kissed back.

**(A/N I am switching POVs a lot sorry.)**

**FANG**

We are almost there. So close. We are about an hour away from Dr. Martinez's house. I still have no idea how to get Max to forgive me. I mean sure we have Ella, but what if that doesn't work? I was so stressed out that I didn't realize we were here. It took four bird kids yelling to finally descend down to the oak brown house. Angel stepped up and rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal Ella. She smiled at all of us, but her eyes lasted on Iggy. They so like each other.

"Max come here!" she called to the back room. My heart thudded in my chest. Max carefully walked into the hallway and turned to face us. Her eyes widened when she saw it was us. I thought she was going to run away by the way she gasped. She did the most unsuspected thing possible. She kissed me. I'm not complaining, but it was random. Of course I kissed her back. We were interrupted by a cough. Were the flock there the whole time? Oh well. I hoped she didn't regret anything. I could tell she didn't because she looked up and smiled at me. Her smile said that she forgave me, the kiss showed she still loved me, but her eyes showed she was worried. What was she worried about? I pulled her to another room and gave her a quick kiss.

"Why are you worried?" I asked her. Her smile faltered a little. She probably didn't expect me to notice it. She sighed.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling," she answered.

"Feeling?"

"I just feel like something big is going to happen."

"Good or bad."

"I can't tell yet," she whispered. That reminds me of the chat I had with Ari.

"Maybe its Ari," I answered.

"What?"

"Ari found us. He said he was looking for Isabella."

"When have you and Ari ever had a civilized conversation."

"He didn't look for a fight, just Isabella."

"Did you tell him anything?" she asked. I slowly nodded. She gasped and punched me in the gut. I lost my breath and held my hands up i surrender.

"Calm down. I told him she was in New York," I answered. Max sighed in relief. She buried her head in my chest.

"Thank god," she mumbled into my shirt. She looked so beautiful in my arms. I carefully lifted my hand and rushed it across her cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled up at me. Her smile made me smile. **(A/N U Smile I Smile Justin Bieber. I'm not a belieber but I had to say that.)** Her lips were so kissable. I seem to lose control whenever I am near them. I couldn't resist anymore. I attacked her lips with all I have.

_BOOOM! _I were thrown off eachother with an explosion. It was obviously a bomb. It was probably just Iggy and Gazzy. They really missed Max yelling at them. I would usually see Iggy and Gazzy laughing their heads off, but it was too smokey. When the smoke cleared, I didn't see Iggy or Gazzy. I saw the man I hated most. **(A/N Can you guess who without reading below?) **

"Someone lied to me," he snarled.

Ari.

**Hey wanna know what would be really cool? Its called reviewing. Yeah I know its amazing, so do it. Or Fang will play the harmonica until you go crazy.**

****

****


End file.
